halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Защитный костюм HEV
Защитный костюм H.E.V.Субтитры и файлы речи из игры (H'azardous '''E'n'v'''ironment suit), часто называемый просто 'Защитный костюм - костюм, закрывающий всё тело и предназначенный для работы в опасных условиях. Разработан в Научно-исследовательском комплексе Чёрная Меза для защиты учёных, работавших в опасных условиях, от излучения, энергетических разрядов и травм от тупой силы, а также для защиты от эффекта путешествия по Зену, как часть исследовательской команды. В основном его носит Гордон Фримен на протяжении большей части [[Вселенная Half-Life|серии Half-Life]] - сначала в костюме модели IV (в Half-Life), а затем в модернизированном костюме пятой модели (в Half-Life 2). Костюм позволяет ему выдержать те травмы, которые без костюма были бы для него смертельными. Костюм HEV родственнен защитному жилету PCV, которым пользуются солдаты HECU, а также бронежилету и шлему, использующимся охранниками Чёрной Мезы. Описание Модели костюма Mark IV Костюм четвёртой модели, который носит Фримен в Half-Life, имеет встроенный фонарик, счётчик Гейгера, управление морфием (которое позволяет Гордону быть в норме даже после серьёзных травм), дополнительный модуль длинного прыжка, позволяющий прыгать на большие расстояния (повышается горизонтальное расстояние, высота прыжка остаётся практически неизменной), радио, устройство слежения и HUD, показывающий состояние здоровья и количество боеприпасов. В костюм встроен бортовой компьютер, постоянно отслеживающий состояние здоровье пользователя и реагирующий на малейшие изменения в состоянии пользователя с активацией вышеупомянутых аппаратов и успокаивающего женского компьютерного голоса. Кроме того, костюм имеет электрически закалённую систему брони, котрая может заряжаться с помощь зарядных устройств на всей территории Чёрной Мезы. Заряженнный, костюм поглощает две трети всего наносимого пользователю урона, за исключением физических травм, воспринимаемых непосредственно пользователем, и кислородного голодания, вызванного длительным плаванием под водой без всплытия. С полностью заряженным костюмом Фримен может выдержать до десяти пуль стрелкового оружия, непрерывный огонь из энергетического оружия Альянса и даже прямое попадание ракеты гранатомёта (но получает около 60 % урона). Костюм также имеет дополнительный шлем, что видно по останкам исследовательских групп в Зене. Фримен надевает костюм без шлема в начале игры, а в конце G-Man позволяет его оставить себе, говоря, что Фримен его заслужил. На разных форумах часто обсуждалось, имел ли костюм Фримена шлем. Во-первых, на стенде, с которого Фримен снимает костюм, костюм висел без шлема. Во-вторых, в Opposing Force,когда мы видим, как Фримен телепортируется в Зен, на нём шлема нет, хотя его могли снять морпехи, когда тащили Фримена в уплотнитель для мусора. И хотя хедкрабы никогда не пытались зацепиться непосредственно за голову Гордона, сюжетная линия Half-Lie предполагает, что он и не должен был им давать это. Костюм HEV носил не только Фримен. На Зене можно увидеть нескольких убитых членов исследовательских групп. Почти в самом начале игры в секторе C рядом со стендом костюма Фримена видны два пустых стенда, костюмы с которых носили главные героини Half-Life: Decay Джина Кросс и Колетт Грин. А почти у самого конца ядра Лямбды можно увидеть ещё три пустых стенда. Костюмы имеют также разные цвета: хотя большинство костюмов как и у Гордона окрашены в оранжевый цвет, Джина носит Бежевый костюм, а Колетт - тёмно-бордовый. Mark V Несмотря на то, что G-Man позволил Гордону оставить костюм себе, в начале Half-Life 2 он прибывает в Сити 17 без костюма. После посещения доктора Айзека Кляйнера, его бывшего коллеги по Чёрной Мезе, Гордон получает обновлённый костюм, пятой модели. Кляйнер, а также другие персонажи относятся к костюму как к "старому костюму", указывая, что он является обновлением старого костюма четвёртой модели, однако он не поясняет, откуда у него взялся старый костюм, ведь Гордон был помещён в стазис. Тем не менее, G-Man выпускает Гордона в Сити 17 в штатском (предположительно, в "тюремной" тёмно-синей униформе гражданских), так что вполне возможно, что он всё "организовал". Новые возможности костюма включают в себя возможность визуального увеличения, включение ограниченного спринта, инъектор для введения противоядия от нейротоксинов, таких как яд ядовитого хедкраба, дополнительный счётчик боеприпасов и здоровья (на прицеле) и возможность использовать энергию Альянса для подзарядки костюма. Эта конструктивная особенность будет иметь неожиданный эффект позже в игре, когда костюм, похоже, переплетётся с "тёмной энергией" конфискационного поля, позволяя костюму хранить вдвое больше энергии с максимальным зарядом в 200 единиц и восстановлением здоровья Гордона снова до 100%. Кроме того, зарядка костюма происходит значительно быстрее, в результате чего зарядное устройство никогда в этом случае не опустошается полностью (обычные зарядки дают 75 единиц заряда). В отличие от модели IV, модель V использует только один вспомогательный источник энергии для фонарика, спринта и дыхательного аппарата (хотя в Episode Two костюм имеет отдельный счётчик для фонаря). Кроме того, больше Гордону не доступен модуль длинных прыжков. Считается, что Джина Кросс испытывала пятую модель под руководством Ричарда Келлера ещё до инцидента в Чёрной МезеHalf-Life Руководство к игре на PlayStation 2, но неизвестно, как это связано с костюмом, показанном в Half-Life 2. Подробный анализ пустой стенд костюмов, использовавшихся членами исследовательских команд.]] Следует отметить, что зарядные устройства для костюма в Half-Life имеют знак торговой марки ™ после надписи H.E.V., что предполагает, что костюм, зарядные устройства или они оба выпускаются неправительственной компанией. Однако, в пасхальном яйце в Half-Life 2, показывающем старую крышку от зарядного устройства, знака торговой марки уже нетFile:HL2 old hev charger.jpg. Возможно, что он стёрся, как и большая часть надписи на лицевой стороне. Костюм отличается от обычных защитных костюмов, таких как Hazmat, так как разрабатывался с учётом планируемых в будущем боевых действий (когда окружающая среда будет активно бороться с захватчиками), в частности, костюм может отслеживать количество боеприпасов. Костюм также позволяет переносить несколько видов оружия, однако способ, благодаря которому это достигается, неизвестен. Эти военно-ориентированные функции объясняются посещением персонала Чёрной Мезы пограничного мира Зен, содержащего множество опасностей и опасных форм жизни. Следует отметить, что защитный жилет PCV использует, по-видимому, ту же технологию, поскольку позволяет заряжеться от зарядных устройств Чёрной Мезы. Неясно, какая технология была изобретена первая, хотя было бы разумно предположить, что поскольку PCV не хватало обозначения "mark", костюм HEV был изобретён первым, и правительству была подана проектная спецификация. Символом костюма Гордона является строчная греческая буква "лямбда", λ. Этот символ используется учеными для обозначения постоянного распада радиоактивных элементов (в связи с периодом полураспада элемента). Так же, как этот символ заменяет букву "а" в названии Hλlf-Life, так он применяется в названии комплекса Чёрной Мезы, занимавшегося технологиями телепортации. Кроме того, в Half-Life 2 это символ Сопротивления, иногда обозначающий тайные места с боеприпасами и снаряжением для бойцов. Голос костюма Кэти Левин озвучила инфорационные и предупреждающие сообщения костюма. Они были записаны один раз для Half-Life, а затем использовались повторно в следующих играх. *В начале Half-Life, когда игрок получает костюм в первый раз, голос костюма скажет 9 фраз: **Welcome to the H.E.V mark IV protective system, for use in hazardous environments conditions (Добро пожаловать в H.E.V четвёртой защитной системы для использования в опасных условиях окружающей среды) ** High impact reactive armor activated (Высокоэффективнаяброня активирована) ** Atmospheric contaminant sensors activated (Датчик атмосферного загрязнения активирован) ** Vital signs monitoring activated (Мониторинг жизненно важных функций активирован) ** Automatic medical systems engaged (Автоматическая медицинская система задействована) ** Defensive weapon selection system activated (Система отбора оружия активирована) ** Munition level monitoring online (Отслеживание количества боеприпасов включено) ** Communication interface online (Комуникационный интерфейс включен) ** Have a very safe day ! (Безопасного дня!) *Когда игрок получает батареи, HEV костюм скажет: **Power # percent (Энергия # процентов) (После подбора батареи число процентов голосом округляется до ближайшего кратного пяти) ***Когда игрок получает 100% мощности, HEV костюм говорит с более высоким, "радостным" голосом: "power level is one hundred percent" ("уровень мощности сто процентов"), а не короткое "Энергия сто процентов". ***Голос сообщает о запасе мощности, только при подборе батарейки, если энергия получена с зарядника, голос ничего не скажет. *Если игрок упал с большой высоты, и его здоровье опускает до отметки не ниже 26 пунктов, голос скажет: **Major fracture detected (Обнаружены незначительные повреждения) **Automatic medical system engaged (Автоматическая медицинская система задействована) **Morphine administered (Морфий введён) *Если здоровье игрока опускается до 25 пунктов и ниже, голос скажет: **Vital signs critical (Критический уровень повреждений) **Seek medical attention (Требуется медицинская помощь) *Если уровень здоровья игрока опускается до 9 пунктов и ниже: **Emergency! User death imminent (Внимание! Пациент при смерти) **Seek medical attention (Требуется немедленная медицинская помощь) *Когда у игрока кончаются боеприпасы: **Ammunition depleted (Боеприпасы кончились) *Когда игрок получает модуль длиных прыжков: **Power-assisted movement activated (Усилитель движения активирован) *Когда игрок подвергается опасным излучениям, действию радиоактивных вод или входит в ядро Цитадели в Episode One: **Warning! Hazardous radiation levels detected! (Внимание! Опасный уровень радиации!) *Если игрок подвергается воздействию высоких температур, голос скажет: **Warning! Extreme heat damage detected! (Внимание! Высокая температура!) *Если игрок подвергается воздействию химических отходов, HEV костюм скажет: **Warning! Hazardous chemical detected! (Внимание! Химическое загрязнение!) *Если игрок получит повреждения от Гаргантюа или звуковой волны Хаундая, голос скажет: **Internal bleeding detected! (Внутреннее кровотечение обнаружено!) За кулисами *Было записано много звуков для костюма, которые в результате так и не были использованы, в основном они были медицинского характера, например: "Местный жгут приложен". Они были включены в файлы игры, но, вероятно, были вырезаны из-за отсутствия фактической необходимости, так как костюм был в основном эстетическим. *Изначально в Half-Life энергия костюма должна была обозначаться аккумулятором, а не человеком и числом. Индикатор в виде аккумулятора остался в Half-Life: Day One. Интересные факты *На свалке в Восточной Чёрной Мезе можно найти переднюю панель зарядного устройства. Найдяя её, можно получить достижение "Взрыв из прошлого". Когда Аликс скажет, вместо того, чтобы сбросить бочки, сложите ящики и заберитесь наверх, после чего заберите панель грави-пушкой. Её также можно найти в Белой Роще в комнате с большими мониторами, показывающими сообщений Джудит Моссман: она скрыта за несколькими ящиками. *В оригинальном Half-Life костюм не только поглощал 66% всего урона, но и уменьшал суммарный ущерб от любого нападения (в частности, атаки противника в ближнем бою будут отнимать 6 пунктов вместо 10, если костюм заряжен). В Half-Life 2 это изменено, в результате чего, урон от травм одинаков в костюме и без него. Для компенсации этого костюм поглощает 80%, а не 66% урона от оружия. *На текстуре спины костюма можно заметить едва различимую надпись Valve. Это относится только к модели игроков, использующих костюм, но не к общей модели костюма. *Биокостюм в Team Fortress Classic и Deathmatch Classic использует модель из Half-Life. *В оригинальном Half-Life в комплексе "Лямбда", когда Гордона встречает учёный с ружьём, в этой комнате нет места для хранения костюмов, однако в Half-Life: Source можно увидеть во внутренних комнатах стенд из под трёх костюмов. *В Portal 2: Lab Rat можно увидеть зарядное устройство на стене в Центре по обогащению Aperture Science, что предполагает, что костюм использовался как Чёрной Мезой, так и Aperture Science. *В костюме пятой модели модели рук имеют разную окраску на виде от первого лица и на внешней модели. Галерея File:Battery HL1.jpg|Иногда можно найти зарядные батареи такого вида. File:HEV battery.jpg|''Half-Life 2'' (Альянс) версия. File:HEV charger HL.png|Кроме батарей основным средством зарядки HEV костюма (или PCV) является зарядное устройство H.E.V., как в Half-Life. File:Suit Charger.jpg|''Half-Life 2'' (Альянс) версия. File:Aperture HEV panel.png|Зарядное устройство в Центре по обогащению Aperture Science''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' File:Gordon concept.jpg|Ранний Гордон Фримен с ранним костюмом. File:Ivan.jpg|Иван-космобайкер в раннем костюме. File:Gordon red suit shotgun.jpg|Модель раннего Гордона Фримена с красным костюмом. File:Gordon model 1.jpg|Рендер красного костюма. File:Gordon model 2.jpg|То же, с шлемом. File:HEV scientist model.jpg|Костюм четвёртой модели со шлемом. File:HEV Helmet PS2.jpg|То же, версия для Playstation 2. File:Gina holo model.jpg|Голографический ассистент. File:Gina player.jpg|То же, версия Day One. File:Gina early.jpg|Модель раннего Day One со шлемом. File:Gina holo model decay.jpg|То же, версия Decay. File:Gordon op4 model.jpg|Модель Гордона Фримена из Opposing Force. File:Gina model decay.jpg|Джина Кросс в своём костюме. File:Colette model.jpg|Колетт Грин в своём костюме. File:Dead HEV scientist on Xen.jpg|Полный костюм четвёртой модели на убитом учёном на Зене. HEV Suit HL1 sides.jpg|Внешняя модель костюма четвёртой модели из Half-Life, с разных сторон. File:HEV PS2.jpg|То же, версия для Playstation 2. File:HEV Suit HL2 beta sides.jpg|Внешняя модель костюма пятой модели из Half-Life 2, с разных сторон, версия играбельной Half-Life Beta, с частично детализованной спиной. File:HEV Suit HL2 sides.jpg|Внешняя модель костюма из Half-Life 2, с разных сторон. File:HEV Suit lambda.svg|Логотип "Лямбда" на костюме. File:V hands HEV.jpg|Надевание костюма. File:Steam mac gordon.jpg|Изображение Гордона Фримена с монтировкой в марте 2010 года в честь запуска Стима на Mac, отправленной Valve МакРуморсу. На костюме вместо Лямбды можно видеть логотип Apple. File:Hev suit.jpg|HD-ремейк костюма четвёртой модели из Black Mesa. Список появлений *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Portal'' (только на экране) Ссылки en:HEV Suit Категория:Снаряжение Категория:Технологии Чёрной Мезы Категория:Технологии Сопротивления